Juegos Familiares
by Santana Black
Summary: Después de varios meses de pelear contra fantasmas, Danny y sus amigos tendrán que enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que estará involucrado con muchos de sus enemigos. Pero todo puede complicarse cuando un nuevo miembro importante entra en juego. Contiene DxS


**Disclaimmer: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Solo Alexandra y personajes próximos.**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es la primera historia de **_**Danny Phantom **_** que subo a FanFiction. Espero que les guste. Trate de centrarme más en la realidad de los personajes y no inventar cuentos y personalidades falsas, así que espero que quede bien.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi infancia entera, y será la única que suba de **_**Danny Phantom**_** hasta que esté terminada.**

**Así que… ¡a leer!**

**Primera Impresión**

**Juegos Familiares**

Amity Park. Un lugar hermoso donde reina la paz, el amor y la tranquilidad… amigo, si crees eso, creo que te equivocaste de historia, o de mundo.

Ahora, recapitulando: Amity Park. Lugar ahora famoso y conocido por el hecho de que los ataques fantasmas se iniciaron en esta ciudad. Aquí podrá disfrutar de fantasmas, restaurantes de comida rápida como la "Hamburguesa Apestosa", cazadores de fantasmas incompetentes, adolescentes góticos, sabelotodo o buenos para nada y un alcalde misterioso. Ah, si… también el chico fantasma.

Danny Phantom, también conocido como "el chico fantasma" o "invis-obil", es el único fantasma que ha pisado Amity Park con buenas intenciones. Ha peleado con muchos de esos fantasmas que han intentado atacar Amity Park o dominar el mundo y salvado a los ciudadanos de la muerte. Aunque, a pesar de eso, mantiene su identidad secreta convirtiéndose en el adolescente común y corriente llamado Danny Fenton. Pero en realidad, creo que ya saben todo eso y más. Así que me limito a decir que en este momento, el y sus dos mejores amigos, Sam y Tucker, se dirigían camino a la escuela.

-No puedo creer que el Señor Lancer me haya dejado tarea extra por algo que ¡yo no cometí!- comentó molesto Danny.

-¿Te refieres a cuando le lanzaste "accidentalmente" una bola de papel que, por cierto tenia una nota que decía: "¡Ya cállate!", en la cabeza?- dijo Sam sutilmente.

-¡Pero no era para el! Era para Tucker… quién por cierto debía haber hecho esa tarea extra…-

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo? Yo no lancé esa bolita de papel- dijo el chico.

-Por cierto Danny ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó su amiga.

- ¡Porque Tucker no dejaba de molestarme con que yo te debería de…!- decía este pero se arrepintió de haber comenzado la oración.

-Tú me deberías ¿qué?- preguntó su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo te debería… ¡dar un Termo-Fenton! Nunca sabes cuando podrías encontrarte con un fantasma, ¿cierto?- dijo el chico nervioso.

-Ehhh si, claro.- comentó la chica confundida mientras se volteaba, pues ya había llegado a la escuela.

-Eso estuvo cerca amigo.- le susurró Tucker al oído.

-Cierra la boca.-

Después de eso los tres entraron a la escuela, y después de tomar sus libros en sus casilleros, se dirigieron a su clase de Literatura (esa hora les tocaba juntos).

Sam y Danny se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Tucker se sentó enfrente de Danny.

Según los horarios, esa clase era la primera y empezaba a las 7:55. El punto es que ya eran las 8:10 y el Señor Lancer no había llegado.

-Quince minutos tarde. No se si sea algo bueno o malo.- dijo la gótica a Danny.

-Dudo que sea malo. Si fuera así, ya habría sentido que un fantasma esta cerca.-

-En eso tienes razón. Eso sólo que…- decía la chica hasta que fue interrumpida por la llegada del Señor Lancer… y una chica.

-Wow.- suspiró Danny, y Tucker le siguió.

-Ah claro, ignórame y admírala a ella.- bufó Sam cruzándose de brazos.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, y perdonen la tardanza, pero permítanme presentarles a una nueva alumna de esta escuela. Su nombre es Alexandra Viron. Viene de Seattle y por favor, quiero que la traten con respeto. Señorita Alexandra, puede tomar asiento junto a la Señorita Manson.- dijo el Señor Lancer presentado a la chica.

La mayoría de los chicos le echaron una mirado de reojo porque les pareció bonita. Y en realidad, era bonita. Era de una estatura promedio, y tenía la piel con un toque natural, no era bronceada en absoluto, pero no era totalmente pálida. Sólo un poco. Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta sus codos, y un poco ondulado. Sus ojos eran de un color extraño: azul turquesa. O algo así. Vestía una minifalda negra con botas negras, y una blusa blanca, que estaba debajo de un bolero color negro. Usaba collares y algunas pulseras. A pesar de usar mucho negro, su estilo no parecía totalmente gótico, pero resaltaba.

Alexandra obedeció y se sentó al lado de Sam, quién refunfuñaba por su presencia.

-Bien jóvenes, ya dada la noticia es hora del aprendizaje. Todos saquen su libros y ábranlos en la página 213. Hoy Analizaremos Algunas frases de Shakespeare.-

-Que linda…- soñaba Tucker.

-Agh, por favor…- bufaba la oji-violeta.

-Debes admitir que es linda.- dijo Danny.

-Ni por un millón de dólares.-

La clase pasó rápida. Tal ves porque nadie prestaba atención a lo que el Señor Lancer decía. La mayoría de los chicos le prestaban atención a Alexandra, incluyendo a Tucker. Danny simplemente miraba a la ventana. Y Sam… ella revisaba a Alexandra con mucha precaución. Bueno, en realidad la estaba "analizando" con mucha rabia.

La miraba con una mirada fulminante hasta que la chica se dio cuenta.

-Ehmmm, ¿hola?- dijo la chica confundida.

-Hola.- dijo Sam molesta, mientras tocaban el timbre.

Después de varias clases, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sam, Tucker y Danny se sentaron en una mesa juntos, y traían bandejas llenas de comida.

-Debería haber más variedad vegetariana.- decía Sam.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, una vegetariana ¡no come carne!-

-¡Pero nosotros no somos vegetarianos! ¡No me imagino la vida sin carne!- decía Tucker.

-Hey chicos, miren allá.- dijo Danny interrumpiendo la conversación, señalando una mesa de la cafetería. Alexandra estaba sentada en ella, comiendo sola.

-Alexandra esta comiendo sola.- afirmó Tucker.

-Si, ¿y?- exclamó la chica.

-Vamos Sam, hay que hacerle compañía. No podemos dejarla sola.-

-No se ve triste, no creo que sea necesario.-

-Sam…-

-Bien, pero no me molesten.- bufó la chica.

El trío se dirigió a donde estaba Alexandra, y Sam era jalada a regañadientes.

-Hola Alexandra, ¿podemos sentarnos contigo?- le preguntó Danny a la chica interrumpiéndola.

-Ehhh, seguro. Siéntense.-

-Gracias.- comentaron Danny y Tucker mientras tomaban asiento y obligaban a Sam a sentarse.

-Y bien, ¿ya te adaptaste a la ciudad?-

-En realidad, llegué hace menos de una semana. Pero, es linda.-

-Si vieras los fantasmas…- comentaba Sam, y Tucker le dio un codazo.

-¿Fantasmas?-

-Si sueno, no te preocupes… no es nada grave.-

-Ah.-

-Y, vienes de Seattle, ¿no? ¿Qué tal esta el clima allá?-

-Ehhh no lo se, la mayoría del tiempo esta nublado.- comentó la chica incomoda.

-¿Sabes, Danny? Si quieres coquetear esta no es la conversación adecuada…- le susurró Sam a su amigo.

Se produjo un silencio entre los cuatro hasta que el celular de Alexandra sonó.

-Disculpen, debo contestar. Nos vemos luego.- decía mientras se iba dejándolos solos.

-Eso fue raro.-

-Eso fue un alivio.-

-Calla, Sam.- dijo Tucker, mientras los tres se retiraban a su próxima clase.

Mientras tanto, Alexandra atendía su llamada telefónica.

-_Si, ya me presentaron… y ya los conocí. Creo que la gótica me odia. ¿Qué? ¿Y como esperas que haga eso? Bien, pero si no funciona te daré todo el crédito por este plan… Si si…, tendré cuidado… ¿Y que tal si lo lastimo? Bueno, en realidad no importa tanto. SI, te veo luego, adiós_.- entonces colgó la llamada.- Bien Phantom, aquí vamos...- luego la chica fue a la siguiente clase.

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo. Quedo corto, pero es porque es el inicio, ya los siguientes serán más largos.**

**Espero contar con ustedes, y que dejen reviews.**

**Besos**

**Bye**

∞**Santana Black∞**


End file.
